


ART: Sanctuary (Lucius/Narcissa, NWS)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa have a hidden sanctuary in the bloodstained hell that is their home. <b>Nudity, not safe for work.</b></p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sanctuary (Lucius/Narcissa, NWS)

  
[Sanctuary](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Sanctuary-Lucius-Narcissa-R-424602031) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
